


our maybe one day

by anunknownagenda



Series: Zutara Month (2020) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Reincarnation, Reincarnation Implied, Romance, Soul Bond, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anunknownagenda/pseuds/anunknownagenda
Summary: “Our timing was never right.” A beat. “Was it?”A soft inhale, “No, I suppose not.”
Relationships: Blue Spirit/Painted Lady, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619845
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	our maybe one day

**Author's Note:**

> Zutara Month (2020) Prompt: The Blue Spirit & The Painted Lady

They would always be an almost, something. It was the way it had always been— they were not meant to be.

Stolen moments will have to do, but they crave for more. 

_“Our timing was never right.” A beat. “Was it?”_

Hope lingers, quiet but there— always there, waiting for that one day. They wait for the day they are allowed to be something more.

_A soft inhale, “No, I suppose not.”_

Their beginning is always the start of their end. 

Self-awareness, they have come to learn, is not accepted in their world. 

_“We didn’t follow the script.”_

_“Have we ever?”_

The Blue Spirit was not destined for love, that was not his purpose.

He was meant for quiet chaos, a reminder to the world that there would be consequences for their misdeeds and he was fine with his role. Until he met her. 

The Painted Lady. 

_A chuckle, “No, I suppose not.”_

_Her lips twitch upwards at his amusement, “Must you tease?”_

_“Always.”_

She was passionate in her beliefs, always seeking justice for the wronged. Always wanting to help. 

But, she was not destined for love outside of the love for her people and she had resigned herself to the fate she was given. Until she met him.

The Blue Spirit.

_“These two feel different,” he pauses, “do you think?”_

_“Yes.”_

There are rules that must always be followed— never broken. 

They find that a few broken rules have a less than desirable outcome. 

Separation is the result of the rules that they break, always put at opposite ends of the fight. They find little moments, but they do not last long.

_“Do not lose your way.” She reaches forward to rest a hand on the left side of his face. “And remember your purpose.”_

_He leans into her touch, “I will try.”_

They are born in a time of war, enemies once again.

A world imbalanced and burning— a prince destined to banishment and a young girl destined for loss. 

Destiny, they have come to learn, is very cruel— until it is kind. 

_“I love you.” His tone is low, sincere._

_“I love you too.” Her voice is firm, reassuring._

Maybe this cycle, they would have their one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's Zutara month! 
> 
> This will be the first time I participate in a Zutara event and I'm both super excited and super nervous, it's been a while since I've written anything and posted it for people to see. I mean, I've posted stuff on Tumblr, but it just feels more...official? I guess? 
> 
> Because of my lack of strong motivation, I don't know how many prompts I'll do for Zutara month, but I'm gonna do my best and basically play it by ear. Also, apologies if this is a little hard to follow, I'm experimenting with my writing style.
> 
>   
> Thank you for reading! \\(◍•ᴗ•◍)/


End file.
